


Favour

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Caretaking, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Ugh,” Rocket groans,“Why me; why now; why here?”
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



“Ugh,” Rocket groans, “ _Why me; why now; why here?_ ”

He keeps navigating the massive pile of junk. Catching onto some broken piece of busted up shit for balance while Groot rides on his head, holding onto Rocket’s ears like he’s steering.

“Happy now?” Hopping off a skeletal vehicle, Rocket kicks aside crap until he unearths a piss poor patch of dirt. “If this isn’t good enough, I’m not finding another.”

Shimmying downwards, Groot sinks roots into the earth, turns his face up to the sky and sighs.

“I am Groot.”

“Fine, whatever,” Rocket catches himself smiling; pretends gruffness, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
